


Maybe It's Fairies

by rw_eaden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Deaf Character, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Jess is Not Amused, Mischeif, Multi, Polyamory, Side Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Stubborn Eileen, Stubborn Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: Jess can't mow the lawn since she's recovering from a broken ankle, and Sam and Eileen are being pains in the ass about it.





	Maybe It's Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN Polybingo](https://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com/). The square was "Who Mows the Lawn" 
> 
> Also, I wasn't sure how to show it, but take it as for granted that when Sam, Eileen, and Jess are all speaking in the same room they're signing as well as speaking.

One of the best things about sharing a household with two other people was that chores tended to be divided up based on what everyone was good at and hated the least. They were still chores though, so no one really wanted to do any of them, but at least Jess didn’t have to get on a ladder to dust the bookshelves when dusting was Sam’s job, and Eileen didn’t have to fold the laundry because Jess did that. It was a fair arrangement the three of them had. Until Jess broke her ankle.

It was a combination of an overexcited dog and a misstep of the curb that caused Jess to break and sprain her ankle. She was really just lucky that she and Eileen had been walking the dogs and hadn’t been alone. Laying on the sidewalk while waiting for Sam was bad enough, but at least she didn’t have to worry about Boomer and Max trying to climb all over her like it was play time. Three weeks in, the painkillers were mostly un-needed and Jess could hobble around on crutches so it wasn’t that big of a deal. What was a big deal, however, was that the lawn had remained un-mowed.

Jess actually liked mowing the lawn. It was one of the chores she didn’t mind that allowed her to be outside and get a little exercise. All the lawn work was her job, mostly because neither Sam nor Eileen were allowed to touch her rose bushes. But an un-mowed lawn meant the grass was starting to seed and it was ugly and potentially allergy-inducing. Jess brought it up, for the third time, over Sunday brunch.

“Which one of you is going to mow the lawn?” She asked. She signed as she spoke, even though everyone knew Eileen could read lips. She just had a bad habit of pretending she hadn’t paid attention or caught what other people were saying when she didn’t want to acknowledge things.

“Oh, um. I kinda told Dean I’d spend the day watching Emma while he and Benny went out,” Sam said.

That wasn’t a surprise. She’d known that for days, but she also knew Dean and Benny weren’t planning on even leaving the house until four and it was only ten.

“Okay, but it’ll take you twenty minutes at most. And you don’t have to leave the house until at least three thirty.”

Sam shrugged. “Oh. Wow. What time is it?” He checked his phone. “I could’ve sworn it was later than that.”

Jess rolled her eyes.

“I do still have that brief I have to look over, though. I need to make sure we’ve got everything in order for our case on Wednesday.”

“Okay, Eileen, what are you doing today?”

Eileen’s eyes went a little wide as she shoved a massive bit of scone into her mouth. She wouldn’t sign if she had food in her mouth, regardless of the fact that she didn’t even have to talk in order to get her point across. Several moments later, she signed: “Boomer needs a bath. And if he’s getting a bath, Max is going to want one, too.”

“You could do that afterward,” Jess offered.

Eileen frowned over at Sam who was looking at his muffins like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

“Why are you two so intent on avoiding the lawn?” Jess asked.

“I’m not opposed,” Sam said, “just, that’s usually your job.”

“Not with crutches it’s not,” Jess said. “And you’ve been doing the vacuuming so why can’t you do the lawn?

“Well yeah, but, the lawn mower hates me,” Sam said.

“That’s ridiculous!” Jess said.

“No, it’s true! I can never get it started and when I do there’s always something screwy with the blades. Last time I tried it I broke the mower and we had to get a new one.”

“That was two years ago,” Jess said.

“And in two years we haven’t had an issue with the mower, have we.”

Jess rolled her eyes. “Alright, Eileen, what’s your excuse?”

“I clean the pool.”

“So?”

“Sam doesn’t do any yard work.”

“She’s got a point,” Jess said.

“Okay, but I’m doing more than half of your chores while you heal,” Sam said.

“That’s because I’m too short to dust,” Eileen signed.

“You could use a ladder,” Sam said.

Jess rolled her eyes. “Well, one of you needs to figure out who is going to mow the lawn because it’s starting to seed. It needs to be done soon and I don’t care who does it as long as it gets done.”

Sam and Eileen stared at each other for a moment before Sam brought his hands up for rock paper scissors. Seven ties later, Jess gave up on paying attention.

* * *

 

Three days later the lawn still hadn’t been mowed and neither Sam nor Eileen had stepped foot outside the house to do it. How the hell Jess wound up getting together with two grown adults who refused to even mow the freaking lawn was beyond her. She needed to figure out a way to get someone to do it before their front lawn turned into a jungle. She called Dean.

“”Sup Jess?”

“Your brother and his girlfriend are being idiots again,” Jess said.

“Oh, no. Sounds serious. What’d they do, forget to clean out the fridge again?” Dean asked.

“Worse.”

“Spent too much at the farmers market?”

“They won’t mow the lawn,” Jess said.

“Seriously? The lawn?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Okay. What are you gonna do about it?”

“I have no clue, Dean. I’ve tried to get them to do it for weeks and they just won’t. They’re making excuses and I just don’t know what to do outside of hobbling my ass out there and doing it myself.”

“Yeah, that’s a disaster waiting to happen.”

“Yeah, no kidding. Why they both have to be so stubborn is beyond me.”

“Have you tried bribery yet?”

“With what? I’m already cooking for all of us.”

“Head?”

Jess snorted. “Yeah, no. I’m not trading lawn work for sex.”

“What about ransoming their shit?”

“Hmmm. I hadn’t thought of that.”

“I used to do that shit to Sam all the time when we were kids. If Sam refused to keep his dirty ass socks on his side of the room I’d steal his skin mags.”

“Gross.”

“Hey! It got him to keep his shit on his side of the room. It was a win for me.”

“Yeah, but you had to touch your brother’s porn.”

“You severely underestimate the level of grossness two teenage boys living in the same bedroom involves.”

“Ugh. Remind me never to have boys.”

Dean laughed. “Good luck with that.”

“But seriously, I might have to do that. I just need to find a good place to hide their shit.”

“You could always hand it over to me. You and Eileen are helping watch Emma this week so I can just take it on my way out. Then they really won’t find it until one of them mows the damn lawn.”

“I like the way you think.”

* * *

 

“Have you seen my running shoes?” Sam asked, digging through the hamper. Why they’d be in there was anyone’s guess.

“Nope,” Jess said. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.

“Dammit. I could have sworn I put them right over here,” Sam gestured to the end of the bed. “Unless the dogs got them.”

“The dogs are better behaved than that,” Jess said.

* * *

 

“Have you seen my bookmark?” Eileen signed.

“Not recently,” Jess signed.

Eileen frowned, rifling through the papers on her desk. “I left it right over here after I finished my last book. It was the nice one leather one with the gold ribbon,” she signed once she finished.

Eileen frowned and looked under the desk.

* * *

 

“Shit!” Sam grumbled, digging through his desk drawers. He was making enough racket that Jess had decided to wobble into the room.

“What’s up babe?”

“I can’t find my headphones. You know, the really nice wireless ones. I can’t find them and I know I didn’t take them into the office with me.”

“Huh. That’s really weird,” Jess said.

“I don’t know what they hells going on around here. My running shoes are gone and my favorite tie is missing and now my headphones. You don’t have anything to do with it, do you?”

Jess shrugged.

“And Eileen is missing her favorite bookmark and her mom’s recipe book, too.”

“Maybe it’s fairies.”

“Fairies? Seriously, Jess?”

“I dunno. Could be. I hear they tend to be mischievous and like to mess with the people who live in areas they’ve made their homes in.”

“So, putting aside the fact that fairies aren’t real, why the hell would fairies want to mess with me? Or Eileen?”

Jess smirked. “Maybe they decided they like the lawn and decided to make their home in it.”

Sam’s face fell and he frowned at her. “Where’d you put them?”

“Me? I don’t have them.”

“Seriously, Jess.”

“Seriously, Sam. I don’t have them. But I would suggest that if either of you wants your stuff to stop disappearing, you should mow the lawn and kick the fairies out.”

Sam rolled his eyes and groaned. “This isn’t funny.”

“Neither is my overgrown lawn,” Jess said, wobbling back out of the room and back into the living room.

Sam and Eileen sulked for the rest of the evening.

* * *

For the first time in more than a month, Jess got to have lunch with her sister. It had been too long since they’d been able to work their schedules around and actually see each other again, and it was nice to see her. So, Jess had been having a good day when her sister dropped her back off at home but it was elevated to a great day when she noticed the lawn cut down to a manageable length and all the seed and clippings raked away.

Both Eileen and Sam were sitting in the living room, Eileen playing with Emma on the floor while Sam sipped a lemonade and watching TV. They all turned their attention onto Jess when she walked into the room.

“So, which one of you mowed the lawn?”

Sam shrugged.

“Maybe it was the fairies,” Eileen said.

Jess chuckled and set her purse on the coat rack by the door. She’d text Dean to return their stuff in a while, but right then she wanted to have a lemonade and sit in her fresh cut grass. Maybe the other three would enjoy joining her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated.   
> If you want to chat with me, I'm here on [tumblr](https://jamesnovakwinchester.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
